


August 20, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I found you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said through tears prior to one smile as he viewed a territorial creature's bloody claws.





	August 20, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''I found you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said through tears prior to one smile as he viewed a territorial creature's bloody claws and prepared to avenge his daughter.

THE END


End file.
